Veritasseum
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Três garotas muito metidas, uma garrafa de veritassium nas mãos erradas, um Snape desavisado e... tudo pode acontecer. Fic escrita em parceria com Brenda T. Hoffman e Juliette N. Stene


**Veritasseum**

_By MarmaduKe Scarlet, Brenda Toibrana Hoffman e _ _Juliette N. Stene_

**Disclaimer: **Severo Snape, os irmãos Weasley, Dumbledore e todo o resto não nos pertencem, mas no momento estão sob o nosso poder e por isso nós faremos o que quisermos com eles /risada maléfica/

**Capítulo 1 - Tumultos**

- Ah não Kate! Não o muco de verme gosmento DE NOVO - exclamou Anita Vetra balançando vigorosamente seus longos e negros cabelos e escondendo seu rosto de traços finos entre as mãos, e seu sangue italiano subindo a cabeça.

Anhm... eh... desculpe meninas - disse Kate limpando a cara com a ponta de suas vestes novas, deixando a mostra sua beleza típica irlandesa.

- Já é a quinta vez que você quebra o frasco hoje – disse Suzanna, os olhos verde-claro estreitados em recriminação, fervendo seu sangue italiano que compartilhava com Anita - Eu não tenho mais reservas. Você vai ter que pegar mais ingredientes com o Seboso, digo, Snape

- Ou a gente pode usar o óleo da cabeleira dele - brincou Anita, mas ninguém achou graça.

- Pensando bem Kate, deixa que eu vou buscar. É capaz de você derrubar no meio do caminho.

Suzanna foi pegar mais ingredientes, as mechas vermelhas do cabelo castanho brilhando com os poucos raios de sol que entravam nas Masmorras.

- Anh... Kate?

- O quê?

- Seu cabelo...

Kate passou a mão por seus cabelos castanhos ondulados cortados retos e sentiu o muco escorrer.

- Ah não...

- Cara, isso fede!

Após a aula de poções as primas Suzanna e Anita foram para a sala comunal da Corvinal enquanto Kate foi para o dormitório da Grifnória tomar banho para irem apresentar o programa de rádio. Não que seja necessário um banho para ir á um programa de rádio, mas Kate estava em uma situação lastimável e suas amigas perdoaram o atraso, pelo bem estar de todos no estúdio.

Cansadas de ficar sem fazer nada, Anita e Suzanna foram dar um passeio pelo castelo. Quando as duas dobraram um corredor, viram um tumulto em frente à sala dos professores e resolveram checar, afinal, poderia ser uma boa fofoca para estrear o programa. Suzanna foi entrando no meio da multidão abrindo espaço com os cotovelos. Depois de ouvir muitos " Ai! ", " CUIDADO, SUA LOUCA!" e " FILHA DA ..." ela conseguiu chegar na porta da sala, e ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar através da janela. Anita, que era mais alta, ficou para trás, o que não a impedia de enxergar tudo com clareza. Ela estava tirando um sapo de chocolate do bolso quando avistou a cabeça dourada de Kate ao longe, e foi logo de encontro.

- Anita! - Disse Kate abanando suas mãos freneticamente no ar. - O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei, Su está lá na frente. Vamos dar uma olhada

- Ei, me dá um pedaço do seu sapo?

- Claro.

Então Kate agarrou se ao braço de Anita que foi abrindo caminho enquanto Kate gritava esbarrava em todos e gritava pedidos de desculpas cuspindo pedaços do sapo de chocolate.

- E aí Su... que que tá pegando?

- Meu pé! - Gritou Suzanna

- Como?

- Seu sapato, pegando no meu pééééé!

- Ah desculpe - disse Anita retirando rapidamente seu pé de cima do de Suzanna.

- Oi Kate.

- Oi Su. Eu ouvi o trio comentar na nossa sala comunhal que 'o pessoal da Ordem' estava no castelo

- Ah..então deve ser isso.. mas acho que isso não é motivo de surpresa, é?

- Pois é... eu estava pensando... deve ser alguma coisa haver com aquele escândalo todo que deu nos jornais... a morte do Black e tal. O que você acha An?

- Anita, GUARDA ESSE DOCE E PRESTA ATENÇÃO AQUI. - Reprimiu Suzzana

- Ahm... desculpe - disse Anita limpando a boca e engolindo rápido o resto de seu doce - Acho que eles estão tomando medidas de segurança contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Pois é, com a volta dele não é pra menos que coloquem o pessoal patrulhando.

- Mas será que isso tem relação com esse tumulto? - Perguntou Kate

- Ahn... qual tumulto? - Disse Anita

As três se viraram para trás e viram que todos tinham ido embora.

- Meninas, acho que aquela era a nossa platéia - disse Suzanna assombrada ao ver todos irem em direção ao estúdio

- Ei, ei! - Disse Anita correndo atrás da multidão - O programa ainda não começou!

Então uma onda de reprovação surgiu na face de todos. A multidão começou a vir em direção a Anita como um bando de Balaços encantados. Eles queriam satisfação.

- Anh... gente, calma, é só vocês esperarem no estúdio e... QUEM JÁ ESTIVER NO ESTÚDIO VAI GANHAR UM FEIJÃOZINHO DE TODOS OS SABORES!

A manada foi trotando até o estúdio.

- Ótimo - disse Suzana - Agora eles vão destruir os equipamentos.

- Ahnm... An? Como nós conseguiremos os feijõezinhos? - Perguntou Kate

Anita tirou uma caixa de feijõezinhos do bolso.

- Cara, seu pai deve ser dono da Dedosmel.

- Tudo para me livrar dos Paparazzi, querida.

Então as três seguiram para o estúdio.

**N/Marmaduke Scarlet: **Bom, é isso aí gente, mais uma fic escrita em parceria com esses dois cérebros que são a Brenda e a Juliette. Espero que vocês gostem, e nos deixem muitas reviews.

**N/Juliette N. Stene: **XD veja só no que a união de 3 nosenses dá.. bem, espero que vocês gostem da fic, e se divirtam, por que nós estamos. E se alguém não gostar leva um soco ò.Ó

**N/Brenda T. Hoffman: **Eh... eh isso aí. Tirem suas próprias conclusões e continuem acompanhando para ver as enrascadas nas quais essas três meninas vão se meter. Sei lá. Não vou comentar a minha própria história, vou deixar essa parte com vocês okay? Thanks.


End file.
